barleythethingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Spacetime Series episodes
This is a list of episodes of The Spacetime Series, spanning from ST001 to ST156. These episodes follow Lewis as he reunites with Bianca and Nate to travel through the Sinnoh region, with the ultimate goal of entering the Sinnoh League. The series is split into two arcs: Pokémon Spacetime, spanning from Fresh Tracks of Adventure! ''to ''Together to the Future!, and Spacetime: Frontier, spanning from Dawn of a New Challenge! ''to ''A Journey's End! Spacetime ! The Cloak Change Show!!||}} !!||}} ! Glow of the Future!!||}} ! ! Make a Home!!||}} and ! A Breath-Taking Encounter!!||}} ! Quest for the Pokétch!!||}} VS. ! A Furious Clash at the Lake!!||}} VS. ! Double Rival Battle!!||}} ! In Pursuit of !!||}} Recital!!||}} and ! Friends or Foes!?||}} and ! The Perfect Match!!||}} Gym Match! 's Might!!||}} VS. ! The Beauty of Battle!!||}} Town!!||}} Gathering!!||}} VS. ! A Rapid River Battle!!||}} !?||}} !!||}} Forest! The Horror in the Fog!!||}} and ! Healers and Helpers!!||}} Appears! A Contest to It!!||}} ! A Mysterious Encounter!!||}} ! The Split Path of Evolution!!||}} ! Recover the Stolen Pokémon!!||}} VS. ! Gym Battle in the Forest!!||}} Rises!!||}} and the !!||}} ! and !!||}} 's Song!||}} and ! Fight Together!!||}} VS. Nosepass! The Great Magnetic Battle!!||}} 's Heart!!||}} and ! Mimic Battle!!||}} !!||}} Steps Forward! 's Frenzy!!||}} Ruins! The 's Treasure!!||}} 's Babysitting! Watch Out for the Egg!!||}} Attack!||}} VS. Rotom! A Battle Catastrophe!?||}} ! Escape from Captivity!!||}} and Riolu! Together, Let's Make a Promise!!||}} ! Aerial Manoeuvres!!||}} ! The Heroes!!||}} VS. !!||}} VS. !!||}} 's Territory!!||}} ! Reach the Skies!!||}} ! Tag Battle!!||}} Battle! Who Gets !?||}} VS. ! Battle on the Water!!||}} !!||}} Gym Rematch! Floatzel Appears!!||}} !!||}} VS. !!||}} and ! Clash in the Marshland!!||}} Begins! Riolu - Do Your Best!!||}} VS. Elekid! The Continues!!||}} Concludes!!||}} 's Heart!!||}} Gym Training! Rotom's Relaxation!!||}} 's Crisis! The Way of the Ghost-Type!!||}} VS. ! Ghost Battle!!||}} ! The Cute Pokémon Heist!!||}} Emerges!!||}} ! Vicious Showdown!!||}} and !!||}} VS. !!||}} 's Lights!||}} ! Solid as Steel!!||}} Island!!||}} the Stowaway!||}} Island! and !!||}} ! Rise, Lucario!!||}} Gym Battle! 's Steely Defence!!||}} VS. ! A Battle of Intellect!!||}} and ! The Road to Evolution!!||}} the Protector!||}} ! The Snow-Covered Path to the Future!!||}} , ! The Tiny Flames Grow Up!!||}} ! The Road to City!!||}} Evolution Contest! Battle for the Razor Claw!!||}} Gym! Burn, !!||}} of Sinnoh! 's Tale!!||}} 's Plot!!||}} , and ! Unleash Your Heart's Desire!!||}} ! 's Master Plan!!||}} ! A Friendship of Heartbreak!!||}} ! For a New World!!||}} ! 's New Domain!!||}} VS. ! Battle at Sendoff Spring!!||}} !!||}} and the Pokémon Fashion Show!!||}} Investigates!!||}} VS. ! A Tidal Clash!!||}} Rescue Squad!!||}} and ! Friends Through Fire and Lightning!!||}} VS. ! The Final Gym Badge!!||}} Gym Match Conclusion!!||}} !!||}} and Lucario!!||}} 's Secret Passion!!||}} and ! Time For a New Beginning!!||}} 's Master Class! Unlock the Fighting Spirit!!||}} ! The Sinnoh League Festival!!||}} Conference Begins!!||}} 's Excitement! To the Crown!!||}} and ! The Ultimate Dance Partners!!||}} VS. !!||}} and !!||}} to ! The Rivalry Reflected in the Lakes!!||}} and ! The Rivalry Evolved!!||}} Conference Semi-Finals! VS. !!||}} Spacetime: Frontier Showdown! VS. !!||}} and ! The Great Infestation!!||}} 's Control!!||}} ! It's Super-Effective on Kirlia!!||}} Tournament!!||}} VS. !!||}} VS. ! The Beautiful Garden of Battle!!||}} VS. ! VS. ! The Road to he Finals!!||}} Finals! VS. !!||}} and !!||}} Invasion!!||}} ! 's Reign!!||}} VS. !!||}} !!||}} Outbreak! The Lonely House on the Water!!||}} VS. ! Kirlia's Decision!!||}} VS. !!||}} VS. !!||}} ! All-Out Training!!||}}